Drinking at the office
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: After a hard case teh SPR boys have a few beers and some unexpected secrets are revealed. Will our SPR members find the love they crave of fall apart. (AND ITS CAUGHT ON VIDEO) Its not a great summary but teh story is kinda funny DRUNK NARU he he he :) please read.


**Drinking at the Office**

Lin, Yasu, Monk and Naru sat together in the SPR office in the lounge drinking a few beers. They had stayed behind when the girls went shopping and yes they took John for some odd reason.

"So when are you going to ask Mai out" Yasu suddenly shouted out to Naru.

Naru scowled "When are you going to ask Madoka out" he retorted.

Yasu gulped "Uh maybe".

"Yeah you been following her around like a puppy for too long ask the damn girl out" Monk slurred from his spot on the ground he was sitting on the floor like a toddler holding a beer he was pretty drunk.

Yasu smirked "Fine why don't you ask Ayako out then".

"Fine I will she's hot" the monk said "But only if Lin asks John out".

Lin face turned red and he frowned at the drunk Monk "Oh my god you have a crush on John" Yasu said taking another swig of his beer.

"I do not have a crush on John" Lin said folding his arms.

Naru smirked "Yes you do".

"Ha that's awesome I was beginning to think you were asexual" Yasu said with a giggle.

Lin scowled at the drunk teen "That's ridicules" Lin snorted.

"It's not so ridicules I have never seen you date anyone let alone maybe have sex with them" Naru said he slurred slightly.

"That's stupid of course I have had relationships before and most definitely had sex before" Lin replied angrily.

Yasu hiccupped and leant back "Anyway don't change the subject when are you going to ask Mai out".

"Fine I will but only if all of you ask out your crushes to" Naru said pointing excitedly at everyone.

Yasu nodded "Fine I agree but we have to put a time limit on it".

"Yeah one week deal" Naru shouted.

"Yeah Im up for it but Lin has to do it to" the drunk Monk yelled.

Lin scowled again "I don't have a crush so im not in the bet".

Monk giggled "Oh fine but what about the day John fell asleep in the van on the way to a case and when we arrived Naru told you to unpack everything while Me him and Mai went to talk to the lady and you spent hours doing all yourself and very quietly so not to wake him".

Lin went red again "Oh my god your such a sap".

"No im not" Lin replied.

Naru was laughing so hard he fell over "Ha, ha, ha, ha, that's so funny you are so in the bet" yep he was now completely drunk.

"Fine if these insistent teasing stops I will ask John out but he is a priest so it will end very quickly" Lin replied annoyed.

"No he's not" Naru giggled.

Lin snapped up and looked at the drunk teen "What do you mean he's not a priest anymore".

"He left the priesthood about a month ago because he has a crush on you" Naru chuckled.

Naru giggled some more before passing out Monk was already passed out and Yasu had too. Lin sighed and picked up Naru putting him up on the couch asleep Monk stayed curled up on the ground, he then moved Yasu to the other couch then just lay down on his couch in his office and passed out to.

Mai, Ayako, Madoka and John all came walking back seeing all the boys passed out Madoka walked over to Yasu and laughed a little when she saw him grinning even in his sleep. Ayako walked over and kicked the Monk he stirred and grumbled and she sighed, Mai walked over to Naru and smiled he was hot even still in his sleep. John found Lin asleep to he looked really serious in his sleep.

"What the hell have they been doing while we were gone" Ayako said.

Madoka giggled "Yeah I wish I could hear".

"Hey my camera I left it running when we left we might be able to hear what they were talking about" she ran over and picked it up turning it on.

There was a lot of drunk chatter for a long time until it got interesting the listened as Naru admitted to liking Mai, Mai gaped like a fish "Oh my god Naru likes me to".

And Monk said he would ask Ayako out "The Monk has a crush on me" Ayako said dreamily.

And Yasu said he would ask Madoka out Madoka squealed lightly "Oh Yasu my handsome college student".

"What's going on" John asked as he strolled in.

Mai's eyes widened "Oh my god listen to this" she said rewinding the video a little.

And all three girls and John listened to the video.

**Video **

"Fine if these insistent teasing stops I will ask John out but he is a priest so it will end very quickly" Lin replied annoyed.

"No he's not" Naru giggled.

Lin snapped up and looked at the drunk teen "What do you mean he's not a priest anymore".

"He left the priesthood about a month ago because he has a crush on you" Naru chuckled.

**Video END **

Mai looked up to see John his face was completely pink and he was looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh well that's new" Ayako said slowly.

Madoka nodded "Yeah I didn't know Lin was Gay".

"Yeah, uh John are you" Mai stopped midsentence as she saw John wasn't standing with them anymore.

"Where did John go" Mai asked.

Ayako and Madoka both turned around "Oh uh I don't know he was right here" Ayako said looking around.

Madoka walked over and looked in Naru's office then walked to Lin's he heard voices from inside and then a thud probably because someone fell off the couch. Madoka's eyes widened as she heard John squeak then moan as he was kissed.

"Oh my god there in there" she squealed as the other two ran over and listened.

At the sound of squealing Monk and Naru both woke up "Ah my head" Monk groaned.

Ayako turned around she giggled as she saw him sit up clutching at his head his hair very messy. "Hey you fool have enough to drink".

He moaned "Ayako you're a Meany".

"Oh come here you big lug lets go" she helped him up and helped him down to his car and drove him home.

Naru stood up and wobbled over to Mai "Mai I need to throw up" he said in a very whim-pish voice.

Mai grinned "Naru you want me to take you home" Naru nodded and Mai helped him home.

Yasu then woke up "Argh my head" he groaned as he lay there still.

"Oh my poor Yasu" Madoka squeaked then hugged him.

He nearly fainted "Your Yasu" he said.

"Yeah mine" she kissed him and he smiled against her lips then as all the rest left.

In the morning Naru walked into work with Mai on his arm they were happy Mai had helped Naru last night he had thrown up a lot and grouched about his head.

He was a bigger narcissist than usual but he had admitted that he did indeed love Mai and she loved him to and went to sleep saving their first kiss until the morning so she didn't have to taste his vomit.

After them Ayako and Monk fighting as usual but it ended with a make out session. Ayako had taken Monk home and he had not thrown up he was vomit free since ninety three apparently and he had kissed Ayako told her that he loved her and she had admitted she loved him to and spent the night together.

Then Yasu and Madoka kissing on the couch after kissing on the couch at SPR Madoka took Yasu home and tucked the drunk Moron in all the while he was saying I love you I love you. She just giggled and made him go to sleep then went to sleep on his couch.

"Hey what ever happened to Lin" Naru said.

Madoka quickly sprang up "Oh my gosh I completely forgot about them we left them here last night".

"Them" Naru asked raising an eyebrow.

Madoka nodded like a fool "Yeah him and John" she ran over to the office opening the door quietly she gasped "Come here" she urged everybody ran over and peered through the door.

"Oh that is so cute" Mai exclaimed.

Lin was asleep on his couch with the small blond laid out on top of him arms tucked up between their chests. Lin's arms were wrapped around John's small body with John's head tucked up under his chin sleeping soundly and contently together.

"They are so perfect together" Yasu said.

Even Naru agreed "Yes I do think they make a good couple".

Everyone started at Naru "Wow Mai is rubbing off on you" Madoka said.

"Yeah well I can agree sometimes" Naru said defensively.

Monk smiled "He they are sort of good together big tough Lin you know since he's extremely scary".

"And little tiny innocent John" Ayako piped up.

**Flashback: Last night Lin John.**

John hearing Lin's confession on the video he rushed away quickly into Lin's office closing the door. "Lin-san wake up".

Lin blinked awake "Huh John-san" he said trying to sit up.

John smiled as he saw then tall Chinese man rise he launched himself over to him and locked lips with him. Lin was so shocked he didn't respond for a moment before finally kissing back and wrapping his arms around the small blond. Thud as they rolled over and fell off the couch John squeaked and then moaned as Lin kissed him again pressing their lips together in a bruising way.

"Lin did you mean it on the video" John asked between gasps.

Lin smiled and nodded "Yeah every word" Lin kissed him again as the small blond moaned into his mouth again.

**End of Flashback: Lin John. **

"I think they are going to stick together" Ayako said.

Lin blinked awake again and saw everyone staring into the office they all had big grins on their faces. "Uh go away" he said his head was so sore.

At this John woke up "Huh what" he said rolling over unfortunately he was rolled to far and ended up falling off the couch accidently dragging Lin with him. "Ow" was there unanimous answer.

Everybody started to laugh as Lin tried to get up but failing and falling back down onto John. "My head hurts" Lin complained.

John smiled and brushed Lin's hair out of his face "Oh poor Koujo" he kissed him lightly.

Well I guess getting drunk at the office was a good idea Naru thought to him-self.


End file.
